


Dove and Diamonds

by Drapei86



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heist, Humor, Shooting, Violence, sallad, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapei86/pseuds/Drapei86
Summary: Vlad had a problem. A pack of diamonds that belonged to his brother's friend was stolen by Phantom Thief. He enlisted some of the Payday crew to take the diamonds back from the Phantom Thief with Bain's help. Although he knew that wasn't easy to do, the Payday gang will take care of them as longs as the Crows and Law don't meddle with their business.
Kudos: 4





	Dove and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chapter where Bain explains to some of the Payday Gang about Vlad's brother, the current situation about his diamonds and Conan. Also Bain talks trash on Kaitou Kid and Black Organization.

**Washington D.C.**

Bain just called the Payday gang into the safehouse, although not all of them. Only Dallas, Hoxton, Chains and Sokol were present. Usually Bain briefed the job’s overview to his crew with the safehouse’s phone but this time he explained the job in person. He spoke up to his crew. “I have a job opportunity for you guys but I’m afraid that the job won’t be in D.C or the other states in America.”

Sokol looked at him in question, wondering about the location of the ‘Job Opportunity’. “What do you mean, Bain? Are we gonna broke into another casino in Las Vegas or whack another mobster in Florida?” He asked him.

Bain cleared his throat. He told them the truth of this ‘Job Opportunity’. “Okay, listen to this. Vlad’s brother has a problem with two thieves in Japan. Only Hoxton and Sokol have known about him now. The first one was named Phantom Thief 1412 or what-the-fuck-ever the name is because we don’t know if the name is right or not. The second one is Black Organization aka Bullshit Organization, but I’ll feed you info about these losers later. They stole some of his diamonds from his friend, an Armenian gangster and they stored it in Beika. Your job will be harder if they planned to interfere. And the authorities too.” They had a lot of problems with the authorities in US and adding foreign authorities and Black Organization didn’t help them either.

Dallas’ brother, Houston hollered in shock upon Bain mentioning Vlad’s brother. “Vlad has a brother? He’ll be insane just like him!” He knew that Vlad was a bit ‘insane’ after he wanted the Payday gang to steal several nuclear warheads from Murkywater depot. They had broken into that place twice, one for Gage and another one for Vlad. The Payday gang did the latter without stealth, assaulting the depot directly and escaped discreetly with the warheads on-board, along with the other loots.

Bain nodded and calmly replied, “Yeah, I know. Previously Vlad wanted us to break into Murkywater and steal eight nuclear warheads in style. Although that his brother is a bit balanced than him, Houston. Vlad’s brother had his own Mafia crew in Japan so you shouldn’t concern about the authorities or those fuckers in black. His name is Kastyan. Anyway, Jiro was in Japan two months ago so you can learn Japanese with him.”

The Payday gang was helpful knowing they can learn Japanese from Jiro. Dallas looked at Bain in the eyes and asked, “So you ordered us to do heist right there and gain notoriety?”

Bain told the head of the Payday gang with a tone of truth, “Yes. You make the cops pay attention on you while I tap into their files for the diamonds and every mafia who tries to stole the diamonds off the Armenian. One thing for sure, I got some info that some of their heists were foiled by a seven year old kid.”

  
Dallas didn’t expect to hear it but it was not surprising, except the final part of Bain’s answer. _Good old times at a new location… Every figure in the underworld must want those diamonds so bad from Kastyan. Wait, a seven-year old kid foiled their heist? That’s really interesting._ He thought.

Hoxton asked Bain. “Is that kid a Superman or something?”

Bain shook his head, “I’m not kidding about that. The stories are definitely real and the kid wasn’t a Superman either. That kid is a detective, Sherlock wannabe. Vlad will come along personally to assist you when you are doing heist in Japan.”

“How about Hector, Bain?” Sokol asked, raising his hands as he spoke. “I heard that he went missing.”

Bain faced him and shook his head. “He’s fine. One of Hector’s crew turned to be a rat for the Feds. He sold Hector and us out and sent Hoxton to the prison after the First World Bank that you didn’t partake. And you guys take him out unnoticed, except Chains and Sokol.” He informed Sokol, knowing the latter wasn’t involved in the first robbery of First World Bank.

Dallas stared at Bain as he looked outside the safehouse through a window. “So who will help Vlad’s brother to reclaim the diamonds back from this Kaitou Kid?” Dallas flatly asked.

Bain turned to face Dallas and explained who will go to Japan. “All the original Payday gang, minus Dallas’ brother because he has an errand right now will go to Japan later with Sokol and Vlad. Wick and the others will take care of the contracts here.”

Chains stared at Hoxton before he looked back at Bain. “How about guns and equipments, we can bring some of them to Japan but we need more firearms for the job.” He wondered if Bain had another armorer aside Gage and the Butcher.

Bain chuckled at that as he turned his attention from Dallas to Chains. He casually spoke, “My loyal friend, he’s an armorer just like Gage but he affiliates with Vlad’s brother. A Chechen Wars veteran. No one can decimate him, even detectives. The feds called him as Vorota. His real name was Garik.”

Sokol looked around and asked Bain, “Where’s Wolf anyway?”

Bain told him, “I already briefed the job to him before I called you. He went out for lunch,” He sat in a chair near a counter and gazed at his crew. “Do you guys are hungry, by the way?”

Dallas shook his head. “I’m already full before you called us. Let’s do this…” He took his mask from his clothes.

Bain looked at his crew and chuckled, “That’s my good old crew…”

**To be continued…**


End file.
